lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushari/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Of all the animals currently in the Army of Scar, Ushari appears to be the most acquainted with Scar himself. The cobra often stays behind with Scar in the Outlands Volcano, always intrigued by his new plans and often fully understanding them before Scar himself has finished explaining them to others. With his desire to exact revenge upon the Lion Guard, Ushari sees Scar's ultimate plan as the perfect way to do it. Unlike most other animals in the army, Ushari does not seem to fear Scar. In fact, he appears to have a strong loyalty to Scar, shown especially when Kion succeeds in destroying him. Ushari panics, and in desperation to stop Scar from being destroyed, attempts to attack Kion only to be stopped by Bunga and knocked into lava, killing him. Kiburi After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where he nearly killed Ushari in anger. However, Ushari remained calm and he was able to persuade Kiburi into meeting Scar instead. The two now appear to be neutral allies. Tamka Tamka and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari helps Kiburi and his Float to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Nduli Nduli and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Kiburi and his Float to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Shupavu Ushari is friends with Shupavu and her group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for her, Shupavu will always assist the snake. Njano Ushari is friends with Njano and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Njano will always assist the snake. Nyeusi Ushari is friends with Nyeusi and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Nyeusi will always assist the snake. Nyata Ushari is friends with Nyata and her group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for her, Nyata will always assist the snake. Waza Ushari is friends with Waza and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Waza will always assist the snake. Sumu Ushari appears to be on good terms with Sumu, knowing his venom was reserved for a royal target and for also knowing he could get the job done. Kenge Ushari claims to be a friend of Kenge which is proven true after he states he is able to get him on Scar’s side and succeeded in doing so and also warns others not to mess with the monitor lizard by calling him little, showing he knows him quite well. Timon and Pumbaa In The Kupatana Celebration the Kupatana since Ushari watching for performing at "Our Kupatana Community" he's smiling at Timon and Pumbaa. They're probably friends and they know each other for some time. Ushari would not close to someone he doesn't know. Their friendship might have ended when Ushari turns evil. Reirei Reirei and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari helps Goigoi and her family to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Goigoi Goigoi and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari helps Reirei and his family to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Dogo's Siblings and their family to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Mzingo Mzingo and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari helps Mzingo and his Parliament to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. It's likely that after his death, Mzingo abandoned his alliance with Ushari, as he follows the Circle of Life under the rule of Jasiri. Mwoga Mwoga and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Mzingo and his Parliament to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Male Vulture Male Vulture and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Mzingo and his Parliament to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Enemies Kion Despite Kion's best efforts, Ushari was frequently disturbed by his Lion Guard, usually without apology. As a result, Ushari has grown to hate the entire Guard and eventually turned on them. Kion was unaware of just how deeply Ushari had been hurt until he revealed his allegiance with Scar in "The Scorpion's Sting". In "Battle for the Pride Lands ", Ushari attacked Kion, which caused a scar over his left eye, similar to his great-uncle. Despite his ultimate demise at the hands of Kion's best friend and adoptive uncle, Bunga, Ushari's venom remained in Kion, prompting him to travel to the Tree of Life, in order to get him healed, cutting ties from Ushari as a whole. Bunga Of all the members of the Lion Guard, Ushari's biggest grievances stem from Bunga. As he has been disturbed countless times by the honey badger, with no sign of an apology. When Ushari tried to eat a hyrax, Bunga forced Ushari to spit him out. When he was about to question him on his antics, Bunga responded by curling Ushari into a ball and throwing him into a tree. Ushari took so much before he snapped, turning to the other side and summoning the Pride Lands' greatest enemy in retaliation. Ultimately, Ushari dies when Bunga defends Kion against venomous attack. The cobra fell into the lava with Bunga, but Ono saved his friend while Ushari fell to his demise. Beshte Ushari is reasonably one of the few Pride Landers he did not care for as he bit Bunga in "Fuli's New Family". The snake later turns against Beshte and the rest of the Lion Guard after having too much bad luck when they get close to him. Later still, Ushari assists the rest of the Army of Scar in cornering him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini in "The Scorpion's Sting" and he seemed to be shocked that the cobra was actually as evil as Scar. Fuli Although they have had the least amount of interaction, Ushari still hates Fuli, since she is also guilty of nearly trampling him while he tries to sleep in "The Rise of Scar", without an apology for disturbing him. Ushari eventually revealed himself to the Lion Guard as a member of Scar's army in "The Scorpion's Sting". Ono Like the rest of the Lion Guard, Ushari despises Ono, who was already wary of the cobra due to his poison. Janja When Ushari and Janja first met, the cobra showed fear towards the hyena, who made threats to eat him if his plan to revive Scar was false. As he gained Janja's trust, Ushari started to loosen up around him. Since Scar has returned, Ushari has since lost all fear of Janja and has shown mild aggression towards his failures and shortcomings. Ushari often finds himself explaining plans to Janja. Although he finds the hyena to be dim-witted, unlike Scar, he regards him as a friend which is revealed in The Bite of Kenge when he looked out for his hyena friends by warning them not to call Kenge a little lizard. In Battle for the Pride Lands, after being alerted of Janja's potential betrayal of Scar, Ushari and the ghost plot against him by trapping him in a fire with the Lion Guard. However, Janja escapes and manages to tell the Pride Landers the method to defeat Scar, which is Kion using the roar to destroy the volcano of which Scar has returned from. However, this proves to be a lie Scar has fed him, as this would kill Kion, and cause an eruption, powerful enough to give Scar the ability to destroy the Pride Lands, with the help of Ushari's venom, altering Kion's mentality and ability to control the Roar. Ultimately, the plan fails as Janja's clan aid the Pride Landers in their plot to defeat the Outlanders, which results in Ushari's death. Cheezi Cheezi and Ushari become friends. After Ushari had so much trouble with The Lion Guard. Ushari betrays the Pridelands and helps bring back Scar. Chungu Chungu is an ally to Ushari as he helped him revive Scar by kidnapping Kiara and tossing her by the Outlands Volcano. However, as revealed in Swept Away, he does not approve of his stupidity. However, he still regards him, Janja, and Cheezi as his closest friends (behind the skinks and Scar) as proven when he looked out for them when he told them not to call Kenge a little lizard. Nne and Tano Nne, Tano and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Janja and his clan to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Makini Ushari manipulated her into asking Rafiki about the Bad Lions of the Past as part of his plot to revive the Pride Lands' greatest villain, Scar. However, she was not exactly aware that the snake was a villain, and was friendly towards Ushari until "The Scorpion's Sting", where he was the first minion of Scar's to show up after Scar ordered his army to attack her and the Lion Guard. Hafifu and Majinuni Ushari does not seem to be a fan of the gorillas, after they mistook him for a stic k and threw him into a tree, despite the fact that Ushari spoke to them both. Ushari also blamed to Lion Guard, likely due to them not being able to stop them in time. Kinyonga Hearing that Scar is back and knowing it will be bad news for the Pride Lands, Kinyonga willingly enters the Outlands on the Lion Guard's behalf to spy. When Scar spots her, he is enraged that someone would dare spy on him, and Ushari then orders his Skinks to pursue and eliminate Kinyonga when she makes her escape from the volcano, furious that someone would intrude on them. Hyrax In "The Rise Of Makuu" Ushari eat Hyrax after the Lion Guard saved him from a thornbush. Ushari got mad at Bunga because he ruined his lunch. Jasiri After finding out that Janja and his clan got beaten up by a nice hyena. Ushari starts to hate her for being so fiercest. Big Baboon During "Bring Back a Legend" since Big Baboon and his Troop are frightened at Ushari at Pride Rock. Mtoto's Mom During "Bring Back a Legend" since Mtoto's Mom and her herd are frightened at Ushari at Pride Rock. Simba Ushari hates Simba since he is working with Scar. In "The Scorpion's Sting" Ushari along with the rest of Scar's army tried to make Simba ill and asks Sumu to sting the king. Nala and Kiara Ushari and Scar planned to kill them, Simba, and the Lion Guard in Battle for the Pride Lands through a fire at Pride Rock. Rafiki In " The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar", Ushari sends spies to follow Rafiki. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", Rafiki probably dislikes Ushari because he bit Kion's face when he mentioned that it was indeed Ushari who bit his left eye. Category:Relationships